Ishiba
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: Ishiba Ruka, also known as Honda Ruka. Tohru's cousin. He comes to stay with her and we find out much more about the Ishiba clan and this strange 'condition' Ruka and Tohru keep mentioning. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Ruka

**_-It's my newest Furuba fic, I have fanart posted on mediaminer it's at(just remove the spaces inbetween the letters ):_** **h t t p : w w w . w o r m b a b y . b i z / i / 1 7 1 5 1 9 . j p g**

**Ishiba:**

"Tooooohru! You have mail!" Shigure yelled from his study, too lazy to go hunt the girl down. It didn't help that he was very curious as to whom this 'Ishiba Ruka' was. The return address was from a city in the U.S.(sadly his engrish lessons were fading from his mind, so he couldn't tell what city it was). His ears pricked up slightly as he heard the light foot falls of the above mentioned girl coming towards his study. As the shoji door opened, a somewhat flustered looking Tohrucame into the room and sat in front of his (messy) desk, while opologizing profuselly for taking so long.

"Nonesense, it's just mail after all," he reasured her with a bright smile, and she smiled just as brightly. 'Works every time...' the inu thought smugly to himself.

"Here's the letter, Tohru. It's from somebody by the name of 'Ishiba Ruka'" Tohru gasped in surprise and her eyes widened in recognition and excitment. She tore the envelope excitedly and unfolded the neatly written letter; Shigure watched her in curiosity.

_'Dear Tohru-chan,_

_I am very sorry, it's been so long since I last wrote! So much has happened in these 5 long years. I so wished to be at Kyoko-chan's funeral, to be there for you...sadly, 'tou-san forbid my leaving the states. He said my 'condition' would become worse and I could die. I didn't care, but I had no choice, you know him...he has complete control over this city, or so it seems. I am also sad to say that 'tou-san has fallen ill and we must return to Japan (though for that small miracle I am overjoyed). There is a slight problem though. It seems I have no where to stay and I was hoping I might stay with you and your friends, but only if it is okay with them! I do not wish to be a burden, but you and 'tou-san are the only family I have that haven't rejected me...Ah, I am sorry. I have upset myself again. My 'condition' has improved and I will be able to fly there soon, so please, send me an answer. I am eagerly awaiting your response, no matter the content._

_Love,  
Ru-chan'_

Tohru hadn't realized she had been crying until Shigure pushed a kleenex into her shaking hand. She looked up and smiled sadly at Shigure.

"Shigure-san...m...may my cousin, Ruka, be allwed to stay here with us?" Shigure looked shockedand Tohru's next words were a rushed jumble of praise for her cousin. "He's very nice, he-he's very very polite and gentle, he can cook and clean; he knows engrish and loves music and-"

"Tohru! It's okay, calm down." Shigure said, very amused.

"So....can he stay?" She looked up at him with big tearful, pleading eyes; there was no way in hell he could say no.

"Yes, yes, he can stay." Tohru shot up and was up the stairs and in her room wroting a response before Shigure even registered she had left. He promptly burst out laughing.

**_---_**

It had taken 2 weeks of convincing to make Kyo shutup about another guy moving into their house, and Tohru running around panicking about her cousin's room being perfect. None of them had been able to get much out of Tohru about her cousin, all they knew is that he was polite and from the states. They were currently at the airport waiting for this mysterious boy to make an appearance. Yuki hadn't taken much convincing to accept the fact, he was happy it made Tohru happy.

They were waiting at the correct gate and it had been over an hour since the plain was supposed to arrive, but Tohru was still excited as ever. Kyo was sitting by himself mumbling about 'damn plain's being late just because they were there today.' After a few more minutes of waiting Tohru's head snapped to the side and she got up really fast and was running towards someone before the Sohma's could blink. They slowly followed after her and when they caught up with her they couldn't help but chuckle at the site.

Tohru, in her excitment had jumped on her cousin and they both went down, her cousin taking the brunt of the fall. They both sat there with swirly eyes and that same happy smile on their faces. All of a sudden Tohru seemed to remember sometyhing and she got up panicking franticallt.

"Ru-chan! Ru-chan! I'm so sorry! I forgot! I forgot! Are you okay?!" As she was going to continue her cousin came too and shushed her with a reasuring smile.

"I'm fine Tohru, I did say I was doing better than before, ne?" Tohru nodded at the soft almost music voice of her cousin.

While this was going on the Sohma's were studying the odd boy. He had uneven read hair with orangish stripes in places; his eyes were orange, and his build was fragile looking, but lean and somewhat muscular. On his one visible ear there was some sort of black cap ofer the top of his ear and a small dangling earing with a dark stone. There was a small birth mark under hisright eye and he was wearing a black leather trench coat. All in all, he was a strange mix of what looked like japanese and irish.

After a few moments the two cousins had stood up and were staring at the Sohma's.

"Everyone," Tohru said happily, "This is my cousin, Ishiba Ruka, though here he's known as Honda Ruka. Ruka, these are the Sohma's. This is Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki." They bowed when introduced, but Ruka, being in the states for so ling, gave tham all big, and surprisingly strong hugs to which all but Shigure felt extremely uncomfortable(in fact, the inu seemed to be enjoying it!).

**_--Oooooh, evil evil me! don't you just love Ruka?(yes, I stole the name from my other story. got a problem with that?!-brandishes a metal base ball bat and a bazooka- hm?!) well, I know I've started two new fics, and it all depends on peoples reviews. If people don't review, I don't update, and the more people the review, the longer the next update will be(words not time). ¬ ah, I love being so evil......._**


	2. Shiba

**-gasp- KAMI-SAMA! I'm actually updating!(thats what lack of internet does to me....) well, here's the second chaptert, R&R please!...I also think I need a beta reader, because my computer doesn't have spell check and I can't use the edit on , if any one is interested, tell me in a review(I get so few I'm happy to read any at all XD)  
(Also, if anyone has any questions as to what anything is, ask me, please!)**

**Ishiba Chapter 2:**

As the Sohma's were about to leave, a loud booming voice was heard over the crowd.

"RUKA-SAMA!" At the sound of this specific voice Ruka stiffened and turned around slowly. Behind him stood a large, muscular man that looked like someone from the Yakuza. He had a black suit and sunglasses as well as long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He had several scars over his face, but he was still quite handsome.

"Shiba-chan..." Ruka sighed. "I figured I'd get at least to the car..." Shiba glared at him, but that look softend as Ruka began to pout.

"Ruka-sama, you know your father's orders. I am to be your guard, and with that 'business' the other day, he said to be extremely careful." Ruka's face fell at this.

"I was hoping to stay with my cousin and cause her no problems..." Throughout the whole thing Tohru had a small smile on her face and now, when Shiba looked over at her it turned into a full blown 'Tohru-smile.'

"Ah, Tohru-sama! It's been so long" he said, enveloping her in a huge, but gentle hug. The Sohma's still stared, completely confused. When Tohru saw these looks she pulled away and started to explain.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sakarai Shiba-san. He's one of the Ishiba Clan's body guards, Ru-chan's to be exact. Since we were both small he had been like an older brother to us, and because of Ru-chan's 'condition' he can't go many places without Shiba-san." This explenation just seemeed to confuse the poor Sohma's even more.

Ruka sighed. "I am of the Ishiba clan. In America the Ishiba clan is one of the biggest factions of what you call 'the mafia' or the yakuza, here in Japan. I didn't wish for Tohru to tell you, because most people don't look too kindly on us. I tried to lose Shiba-chan in the crowd but I guess I didn't do a good job of losing him."

"Ruka-sama....I saw you get tackled, that is the only reason I shouted. I was very worried, you know since the plaine trip took so long it weakened you, and your body can't take such stress!" Ruka smiled again. Shiba knew him too well!

"Ah...I guess I can't hide anything from you, my friend. I was going to look into it myself though...Oh! I am so very sorry! Sohma...tachi, I am very sorry to have to ask this, but may Shiba-chan be allowed to stay as well?" Before any of the others could speak, Yuki stepped forward.

"We'd be only too happy to let you stay, Shiba-san. We weren't expecting another person, so we'll have to clean out another room for you..."

"Nonesense! I'll sleep on the floor in Ruka-sama's room! I often do that anyways, what with his health and all; I could never be quite certain when he was lying!" He said humorously, or so he thought, but he, Ruka, and Tohru were the only ones to laugh. The Sohma's hadn't understood, still wondering about this 'condition' they kept talking about.

"Well, shall we go to the car? I think we left Hatori waiting a little too long..." Just as he said this, said man walked over, a cold glare pointed directly at Shigure. Shigure froze and started backing away hurriedly.

"Shigure....." He said too calmly, "Where....have you been?" Shigure shrunk back once again, and Ruka took it upon himself to save the inu.

"We are terribly sorry, but we are the reason they have taken so long." Hatori looked up at the red-head and yakuza-like man behind him. His gaze turned from icey to neutral in a heart beat and he walked over and bowed.

"I am Sohma Hatori, pleasure to meet you." Ruka, again forgetting to bow, decided to hug the poor ryuu. It didn't work out to well. Hatoi's eyes widened and he pulled back slightly, accidentily brushing Ruka's ribs and Ruka pulled back with a hiss holding his side. Hatori then looked extremely guilty and bowed again.

"I am sorry, I was caught off guard." When he looked up, the boy was still holding his side, but he smiled happily at Hatori.

"That's okay, I forgot I'm supposed to bow now.....kami..." he whispered in pain and wobbled a little. When he looked up and saw Hatori's guilty expression, Ruka smiled again. "It's not your fault Hatori-san, I haven't had the best couple of hours..." Shiba had moved to stand behind the boy and looked at him worriedly.

"I knew there was more to that fall than you said! Now you've probably gone and bruised your ribs!" He, against Ruka's will, picked the small boy up and started walking toward an exit. He looked at the others, besides Tohru who had followed knowingly, and called back to them. "We should probably leave, I think Ruka-sama just pased out." At this news, the stunned Sohma's followed after worriedly. They may have just met him, but this Ruka seemed like a nice guy, even if he was in the mafia, like he said.

Once they got to the car, Hatori helped Shiba set Ruka in the front seat next to him, so he'd have the besy support. The others somehow managed to fit in the back, Shigure sitting more on Shiba then next to him. He looked insanely happy though, but with that little worried arch in he eyebrow only he seemed to be capable of pulling off.

It was a long drive back to Shigure's house and when they all got out Ruka had come too. Again Hatori looked at him worriedly, "I'll take a look at those ribs, I am a doctor after all, and it wouldn't be right to not make sure you were alright." Ruka nodded, but he missed Mika-chan, his regular doctor.

"After we get inside, Hatori-san." Shiba said, also worried. Ruka rarely tried to hide such things unless they were serious...


End file.
